Barney's Helping Fun!
Barney's Helping Fun! is a Barney Home Video release in June 1st 1992. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids get ready for a school by doing lots of things. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Michael *Amy *Tina *Luci *Derek *Adam *Jeffery *Min *Shawn *Tosha *Kathy *David Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's a Bright New Day! #Look Through The Window #Look at Me, I'm Three! (1992 Baby Bop's version vocal musical arrangements real version from "It's Time For Counting" version) #If You're Happy and You Know It! #School Days #There Are Seven Days #The Alphabet Song #The Alphabet Chant #Numbers, Numbers #The Shape Song #Hug and Color #It's Lunchtime! #Playing Outside in School Playground #Building Blocks #Playing Toys #The Library #The Incy Wincy Spider #The Science Song #Playing with the Water Table #What I Want to Be #Three Bears Rap #The Barney Bag (The musical arrangement is a pitch mix one of the real version of the "Season 2" of Barney & Friends are added) #A Picture of School Friends #You Can Count On Me #Today, We Can Say! #The Goodbye Song #I Love You End Credits Music Trivia *Barney has his Season 1 voice, and 1991-1992 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice, and 1991-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in the photograpthy original album music CD 1993 Release of the "Barney's Favorites Vol. 1". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in the Season 1 Barney Says Segment is used. *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Dino-Mite City". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney in Concert". *The musical arrangements used in this home video was also heard in the "Run, Jump, Skip & Sing" album CD. *The end credits music is the same from "Barney's Adventure Bus!". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Adventure Bus!". *The Season 1 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in the Season 1 Closing Squence is used. *The Barney doll with the rainbow swing Closing Squence is used, the all Barney & Friends Season 1 episodes. *The Season 1 Barney & Friends set is used. *The version of "Look at Me, I'm Three (song)" use the same musical arrangement from "It's Time For Counting!", Baby Bop's Season 1 vocal version. *The version of "The Barney Bag" use the same musical arrangement pitch mix one of the "Season 2" of Barney & Friends are added, and vocal from "Season 1". *The version of "I Love You" use the same musical arrangements from the "Run, Jump, Skip and Sing" album CD, Barney's vocal from "Season 1", and kids' vocal from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" (January 27th 1993). *First time of the Music Director David Bernard Wolf musical arrangement, until first was series TV aired on "Season 16" of Barney & Friends. *This marks first appearance of the David. *This marks debut song from "The Incy Wincy Spider". *This video was filmed to March 3rd 1992. Category:1992 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 1